


Her Savior

by Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: You can't give up your search now. You are so close you can feel it, feel her, within your reach.





	Her Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a prompt on Pinterest and decided to give it a whirl. I think it turned out pretty well. Please let me know what you think in the comments below!

Ten thousand years of searching, and still no trace of her… How could I lose her? Again? It wasn’t enough that all those years ago I had to still her beating heart, but now I can’t even locate her damn body? I had searched everywhere I could think of. All of our favorite spots had been ransacked and decimated in my quest for my lover’s bones. I had the damn spell, I just needed the damn corpse...dammit.  
I slammed the book back down on the table and stood suddenly. How the hell could I have missed it? How could I have overlooked the biggest clue? Our. First. Kiss. Of course! No, it wasn’t the most romantic spot to bury your lover’s body for safekeeping while gathering ingredients for a spell, but in my defense, I was out of my mind with grief...and guilt. I hardly remember digging the grave. It was all my fault. I knew it. She knew it in those last few moments before her eyes closed.  
I grabbed my jacket off of the armchair and looked one last time at the empty room before I hurried to the garage. In my haste, I may have...definitely ran a few dozen red lights. Luckily there were few people awake at two in the morning. The witching hour. How fitting. I muttered under my breath as I sped towards the end of my very long journey.  
She was here. I could feel it. An increase in both the tempo of my heartbeat and the frequency of my shallow breaths told me. I was so close. It had been so long. Way too damn long...  
What if I wasn’t the same? What if she didn’t want me? What if I didn’t take her breath away or make her eyes smile when she looked at me? What if after everything she didn’t love me? What if I was no longer her savior...What if she only thought of me as the one who stole her life...  
I tried to push dark thoughts from my mind as my beat up sneakers hit the soft grass. I tried to take solace in the silence around me, but it simply made me aware of how alone I was. But I wasn’t! She was here. I know she is here. She has to be here. If she’s not... if I’m wrong again…  
I let my fingers brush the rusty fence as I stared at my destination. It was nothing like I remembered. Shit. How was I suppose to remember where I left her when none of my markers were here anymore. I closed my eyes and tried to recall it. 

“This is absurd. We shouldn’t even be here.” I had her hand grasped in mine as we made our way into the tall grass.  
“Oh come now, you were daring me to steal you away.” I tried to coax a smile out of her. I didn't want to show her I was scared. I couldn't be scared. I had to save her.  
“Yes, but not to some forgotten field in the middle of the night. If mother wakes and discovers I have evaded her…”  
“I won’t let her touch you. None of them will ever touch you again.” The witch had given me the means to take her away. I couldn't wait one more eve. I had to save her. If I didn't...  
“Are you even sure this will work? What if it doesn’t and I lose you forever?” I caught her eye when she tried to turn away.  
“You won’t; the witch assured me that even a fool could cast this spell without err. Where shall we be interred, my love?” It was time. We had to do this now. I had to save her. We would have a lifetime together soon, but we needed to do the spell now while the moon was high and the rest of them were asleep.  
“How about by that sprig, there? By the time we wake it will be a behemoth standing vigil over us.” She gave me a small smile cautiously optimistic.  
“So it shall be.” I pulled her towards the little sapling and prayed to the gods that this would work. 

The tree was gone now. Nothing could withstand time, not even a maturing behemoth. It had fallen to the earth many eons ago. Now it was filled with turf and metal benches. The stadium lights were a welcome aid though. It will make the digging easier...hopefully. The giant oak must have stood...there. Maybe. Damn, I was going to have a long night…  
Hours later and all I had achieved was creating swiss cheese out of the baseball diamond. There were more holes than stars in the sky at this point. I was covered in sweat and dirt, filled with guilt. I couldn’t even do this right. How could she possibly want me? How could she ever forgive me? 

"Simul posuit in tempus” I tried to speak the words as clearly as I could, but as it was in a foreign tongue...  
“Do you feel anything, my love?”  
“Not even a chill upon my skin. Perhaps I spoke mistakenly?” I felt my hope die. I didn't feel any different. I didn't feel an overwhelming fatigue or a numbness in my limbs. Nothing. If that witch had sleighted me...  
“What’s happening…?!” She grabbed at her chest frantically as I pulled her into my arms. I still didn't feel a thing.  
“I don’t know! Hold on love, I’ve got you!” I could feel her start to fade. Her skin chilling beneath my fingers and her lips turning a pale shade of blue.  
“I can’t...don’t...let...go” She was breathless, gripping me as tightly as she could. Fear filled her eyes. She searched mine for any sign that I felt it too. But I didn't. I felt nothing but panic.  
“I won’t let go! I promise.” She fell limp in my embrace. I fell to the ground and rocked her, silent tears landing on her still form.

I flinched at the memory of her ice-cold skin against mine, the color drained from her lips. I could still feel her last shallow breaths against my chest as I held her. I begged her not to leave me. I couldn’t imagine anything worse than being without her. The anger at the witch who tricked me. The fear of facing them alone. The overwhelming misery that flowed through my body as hers turned cold and still. I think I remember tears. I think I cried. It's all blurry now except for the emptiness. I felt nothing as I shoveled the soft mud with my hands. I made the hole just deep enough to slide her body in cushioned by the earth, the pathetic twig standing guard next to her. I walked away from that field an empty shell.  
I had walked in a fog for fifty years, waiting for death. Wanting to be with her. But it never came. They all crumbled under the rule of Time, but I had been spared. Why? I used to shout at the gods pleading with them to stop my suffering.  
It took two hundred years for me to give in. I see now that it was a sort of temper tantrum fueled my grief and rage. But I gave in. I adjusted my appearance to the times, blending in as best I could. I adopted their language and their movements. Under it all, I was still the same poor villager who had fallen in love and lost the love of my life through a cruel twist of fate and a botched spell. I still mourned and wept for her. I still wanted her. I still needed her. Then I had found it.  
It had been tucked in the bindings of a tattered book. The cover had worn off and the pages were torn, a sliver of leather peeking out. When I pulled it free, I found words written on that piece of leather.  
My hand drifted to my pocket feeling for the outline. It was still there. There was still hope. It would bring her back to me.  
tandem resumptionem  
How I had lost it I will never know, but now I had it. I had the last part of the incantation. Now I just had to find her damn body. Why didn’t I mark the ground! Instead, I had opted for cuts in the tree and rocks along the worn path. There was no tree, so no cuts to follow and the path had been grown over. Now I simply had my unfailing stubbornness and desire to feel her in my arms again. This time I won’t mess up. This time I will keep her safe.  
One spot left: the dugout. It felt rather cruel digging up such a loved arena for the ultimate American pastime… but I would rip apart the world to get to her. I had come so far. I had given up so much. I had fought for so long.  
I pushed the spade into the dirt and began digging the last hole. Something felt different. The dugout was still and almost eerie in the absence of the lights. I felt goosebumps on my skin and my heart was starting to race. Was this it? Was this a sign? Was she here?  
My arms ached, my fingers calloused and bleeding, but I kept digging. Each mound of soil seemed to add to the heaviness in the air. I could barely breathe. The air pulled from my lungs, the energy drained from my deep in my body.  
My shovel hit something and I fell to my knees to begin scraping with my hands. To hell with the blisters! I had to find her. She was here. In a stupid baseball dugout, I was about to be reunited with my love. When my fingers brushed against something hard, I jolted back. I fought for a few breaths before I reached back into the hole and let my fingers sweep away the debris from the strands of sandy hair. Tears streamed down my face. I found her. She was here. I had finally found her.  
I gently brushed the rest of her form clean. When I uncovered a hand, my fingers fell in between hers. I gently leaned down and kissed her pale lips. I had waited so long for this moment.  
I managed as deep a breath I could and spoke the words. 

 

And then hazel eyes met mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Rough translations:
> 
> Simul posuit in tempus  
> Together laid in time 
> 
> resumptionem tandem  
> reunited at last


End file.
